Thunder
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: Roxas loves thunderstorms. He always had. During one particular thunderstorm three knocks on the door were completely unexpected. As he opened it he was greeted by a shock of red. Akuroku


Thunder

Pairings: AkuRoku, hinted Zemyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts in my head and the words on my page. If I did there would be so much more AkuRoku goodness in Kingdom Hearts, Riku would stop being such a douche and just get with Sora, and Marluxia would finally come out of the Goddamn closet and admit that he is 100% gay. But I don't so I write fan fiction instead ; D

Let me know what you think.

Sci-fi

I love thunderstorms. I always have. The raw power of nature as lightning flashes overhead and the deep booming of thunder as it rushes to catch up to its partner. Whenever a thunderstorm hits I turn off all the lights, open the curtains as far as they will go and let the blue electrical light illuminate my apartment.

I normally curl up in a chair by the floor to ceiling window and watch the lightning conduct rain all over the city.

Tonight was no different. All the lights were off as I let the dim light from the clouds and sharp flashes from the lightning light up the space around me, casting ghoulish shadows on the walls.

I watched, mesmerised, as a fork of lightning struck a near by sky scraper. the boom of thunder that followed was enough to shake the very foundations of the apartment.

Three sharp knocks echoed around the still flat. Confused I went to see who could be visiting me at 11 o'clock at night.

As I opened the door I was greeted with a shock of red. I opened the door fully, relaxed, feeling safe now I knew who it was.

"Out of milk again? Or just miss me too much to stay away?" Axel didn't answer but as another flash of lightning and boom of thunder hit the apartment he tightened his arms he had wrapped around his torso and shiver violently.

"Axel?" His eyes widened as a whisper fell from his lips.

"Roxas" I stepped back to admit him to the flat. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head in a jerking movement

"No. Nobody is at home. There was no one there. You were the only one I could think of when … when" Words failed him and his head fell forward "Demyx is at Zexion's, Marluxia is out somewhere, I didn't know who else to turn to" Demyx and Marluxia are Axel's room mates who live across the hall from me and have done since I started college 2 years ago. They along with Zexion form the band 813. I've been to a few of their concerts. They were good, a mixture of jazz, rock, soul and anything and everything they wanted to be there. Strangely, or not depending on your point of view, it suited them. Their music reflects the way they are.

"Come on in I guess" He shuffled in and I turned to close the door. He was still rooted to the spot, staring out of the window. I joined him by the couch looking out to the city, wondering what Axel was seeing and where he was because he certainly wasn't here.

"Axel" He snapped back to reality and ran a hand through his mane of hair, a nervous habit he had done ever since I'd met him

"Look, can I stay the night? I can't, I can't be alone during thunderstorms, I just can't" I nodded surprised at the strength it had taken the normally self-confidant bordering on arrogant Axel I normally saw.

"You can have the futon if you want" A small, timid smile appeared on his face, it was nothing like his normal self assured grin. It looked wrong.

"Thanks, Rox" A bolt of lightning and a boom of thunder were all it took to bring that terrified look back into Axel's eyes. I left him where he stood and quickly shut the curtains so he would be unable to see the thing that scared him so. He just stood there, frozen in panic. I looked up at him before gently taking his hand. He snapped out of his reprieve and met my gaze.

"Come on" He followed me soundlessly through the dimly lit hall towards the only bedroom, mine. As he crossed the threshold his gaze flitted around my belongings but never resting on one for more than a millisecond.

"I'll just get some blankets and stuff" I turned back to the hall but a small tug on my hand pulled me back. Axel looked straight into my eyes, his own churning with unspoken gratitude; I nodded in understanding and acceptance. He smiled and released my hand. I carried on to the linen closet and tried to find the blankets for the futon I knew I had in here somewhere. It took a lot longer than I thought so as I walked back into my room an apology already on my lips it was a shock to see that Axel had climbed onto my bed, and fallen asleep, limbs in every which way.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping man on my bed I quietly set up the futon and tried to sleep on that instead.

Words woke me up next. The momentary confusion of trying to figure out where I was passed and I looked over to find Axel in the throws of a nightmare, violently thrashing and muttering in his sleep. I crawled up and onto my bed and shook him by his shoulders.

"Axel. Axel, wake up" Panicked green eyes flew open

"Roxas!" He clung to me as a drowning man would do a piece of driftwood. "I'm sorry I woke you" I pulled back to meet his gaze

"It's ok along as you're alright now"

"Yeah I'm fine" I made to return to the futon but he held me back.

"Could you stay up here with me? It makes it easier to sleep, keeps the nightmares away"

"Sure" He held the covers up and I shimmied in

"Thank you for all of this, Roxas"

"No problem"

"Night then" A final flash of vibrant green

"Night, Axel"

The last thing I felt before descending into sleep was being pulled into a warm solid chest and lanky arms encircling mine.

Win or fail of epicness? Let me know what you think.

Sci-fi


End file.
